28 September 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-09-28 ; Comments *File 1 is a ninety minute recording. *Remaining files contains selected dance/international tracks. *Both regular tapers have been caught out by the earlier start time of the expanded 3 hour Saturday shows, of which this is the first. *John mentions that for various reasons he missed the Camden Crawl this year. Sessions *Bennet #2. Repeat of the session first broadcast 27 July 1996. Session recorded 2 June 1996. No known commercial release. The songs "Dance The Matrimonial Polka" and "Someone Always Gets There First" are not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Abe Duque: Stupid (12" - The Blunt EP) Sonic Groove SG9606 % *DJ Sappo: Very Very Dark (12" - Ding Dong Bass / Very Very Dark) Rinse Out RINSE 006 % *Power Steppers: The Enclosure (album - Bass Re-Enforcement) Universal Egg WW020 % *Archive: Londinium (single) Island % *''And as you may have spotted, we've brought a host of amusing novelties to these new 3-hour programmes, and we'll bring you more of them, after the news'' *Robert Armani: Destruction (2xLP - Spectacular )’ ACV % *Mad Professor & Lee Perry: Cheerful Dub (album - Dub Take The Voodoo Out Of Reggae) Ariwa % *Lazerboy: A Scan For Life (7") Vespertine VES 003 % *'File 1' cuts in an hour into the programme *Bennet: ‘Karaoke’ (Peel Session) *Acid Scout: 'ASCII (CD – Musik Für Millionen )’ Disko B % *King Coleman: ‘Do The Hully Gully (Various Artists LP – Desperate Rock’n Roll Volume 18 )’ Flame % *Revelino: ‘Step On High (7 inch )’ Musidisc # *Prolapse: ‘TCR (Remix) (Various Artists CD – The Camden Crawl II )’ Love Train *Earthquake: ‘Jah Fire (Various Artists 2xLP - Dubhead Volume Three )’ Shiver Records # % *Delgados: ‘Big Business In Europe (LP – Domestiques )’ Chemikal Underground *Mother Of Soul: 'Unknown '(Various Artists CD – Uffo Ofoffo Afoffo) Peng Trade Records *Dweeb: ‘No Hit Wonder (7 inch )’ Damaged Goods :: ''(5:30 News) retimed, as it begins 32 minutes into file, and also has the football results. *Bis: ‘Starbright Boy (7 inch – Atom Powered Action! )’ Wiija Records *East River Pipe: ‘Miracleland (7 inch )’ Shinkansen Recordings *Sidewinder: ‘Total Destuction Of Mind And Body (2xLP – Colonized )’ Mille Plateaux # *(JP: ‘Did I play it at the wrong speed? Actually I did play it at the wrong speed.’) *John Parish & PJ Harvey: ‘Rope Bridge Crossing (CD – Dance Hall At Louse Point )’ Island Records % *Bennet: ‘Jordan Bennet’ (Peel Session) *Dub Doctor: ‘John Peel Special, Dub (LP – Zulu Dance )' Reggae On Top # % *Hood: ‘The Field Is Cut (LP – Slient ‘88 )’ Slumberland Records *Spent: ‘Umbrella Wars (2xLP – A Seat Beneath The Chairs )’ Merge Records *Scott Brown: ‘Techno Revolution (2xLP – The Theory Of Evolution )’ Evolution Records # $ *David McCallum: ‘My Carousel (CD – Open Channel D )’ Rev-Ola $ *Masaki Batoh: ‘You Doo Right (Various Artists 2xCD – Tokyo Invasion Volume 1: Cosmic Kurushi Monsters )’ Virgin # $ *Heavyweight: ‘Infinity (12 inch )’ Channel 5 Records # *1-4-5’s: ‘Rock The Night (LP – Rock Invasion )’ Estrus Records *1-4-5’s: ‘Baby You Rock (LP – Rock Invasion )’ Estrus Records *Motorpsycho: ‘True Middle (2xLP – Blissard )’ Stickman Records @ $ *(JP: ‘The toast of Norway, I shouldn’t wonder’.) :: (6:30 news) *Trusty : 'Dear Diary (LP - The Fourth Wise Man )' Dischord *'''File 1 ends *Jah Warrior: Tumble Down Dub (12" - Babylon Shall Fall) Jah Warrior JW701 # @ $ *Futurecore: Stories With Machines (12" - Bus, Dinner, Jam EP) Fused And Bruised FABR002T # @ $ *Swearing At Motorists: Valentines Day Massacre (v/a album - Little Darla Has A Treat For You Volume 5, Indian Summer 1996) Darla DRL 024 £ *Cydonia: Screaming Darkness (12") Blue Room Released BR019 # @ £ *end of show Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked % available on File 3 Tracks marked @ available on File 4 Tracks marked $ available on File 5 Tracks marked £ available on File 6 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-09-28 (incomplete) *2) dat_116.mp3 *3) 1996-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE308 *4) 1996-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE309 *5) 1996-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE310 *6) 1996-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE311 ;Length *1) 01:34:36 *2) 04:01:19 (from 01:45:53 to 02:33:57) (from 02:17:00 additional) *3) 1:33:07 (3:27-59:00) (to 37:43 unique) *4) 1:32:55 (to 14:15) *5) 1:31:29 (from 1:00:07) *6) 1:32:00 (to 9:23) (to 2:07 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 116 *3) Created from LE308 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1996 Lee Tape 308 *4) Created from LE309 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1996 Lee Tape 309 *5) Created from LE310 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1996 Lee Tape 310 *6) Created from LE311 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1996 Lee Tape 311 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3-6) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment